


Mike Hanlon Knows What's Up

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Asexual Mike Hanlon, Awkward Flirting, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Epic Friendship, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Crush, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Matchmaking, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: And he may or may not have played matchmaker. Shh, it actually works out in the end, so it's all good.Oneshot/drabble





	Mike Hanlon Knows What's Up

"Hey Mike," Beverly said, as she turned to her friend slightly. She was making coffee for herself while Mike himself was working on dinner for the rest of their friends. He was a pretty good cook, if he did say so himself, and he liked doing it well enough so he didn't mind. Anyway: "Can you pass the sugar?"

"Sure." He smiled and gently pushed Ben Hanscom in her direction. 

What? It was true. 

* * *

Later, all of the Losers were around the dining room table with Mike at the head. It was his house after all, so it made sense. The dinner was good: chicken and green beans and fresh, warm bread just waiting to be buttered. They had said grace--quietly to themselves, because Stan was Jewish after all--and then started to eat. 

"Mike, can you p-pass the the s-salt?" Bill asked, looking up. 

Mike picked up Eddie and Bill's eyes widened. 

"Um, on s-second though. Just pass the pepper."

Now Mike picked up Stan, who squawked. 

"DAMMIT MIKE! A-actually I'll t-take him." Bill blushed and Stan himself rolled his eyes, but he was blushing too. 

Two couples down, one to go. 

* * *

After dinner, all of them decided to watch a movie. Ben had made some popcorn for them to munch on. There was already a ton of butter, but Eddie held out the bowl to Mike then. Something was missing. 

"Hey Mike, can you put some of that cheesey stuff on my popcorn?"

Mike smirked. "I don't think Richie will fit in there." 

"...Mike, you have a p-problem." Bill muttered from his spot cuddled up next to Stan. At the same time: 

"I tHiNk I'vE bEeN iSsUeD a ChALLeNgE!" Richie said, and proceeded to climb all over Eddie and make a mess. 

Worth it, Mike thought. 

 

 


End file.
